


Short

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you do a Taichi Yagami x short!female!Reader? Like how are a normal day is for them with the heightdifference and with their friends and all? >~
Relationships: Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Short

“Oy, [Name].”

A heavy slump over your shoulders, a chin on top of your head. There he was once more, incorrigible Tai, once more reminding you of your stature.

“You’re heavy,” you grumped at the male, trying to shrug him off, though it only caused his grip around you to turn heavier, stronger, unwilling to let you go from his grasp.

“But you’re the perfect height to lean against,” the male sighed, feeling rather delighted with himself and the comfort and warmth that he so obviously stole from you.

You left it at that. For now.

“[Name], help me up.”

Tai was lying down in the grass as he stretched his hand out to you, a bright smile flashed into your direction as you gave him a wary look.

“You are young and nubile enough, old man,” you quipped, ignoring the male, or at least trying to.

“[Name], come on,” your boyfriend countered, his lips curling into a pout that he knew you couldn’t resist. Rolling your eyes you finally gave in, stretching out your arm as you anchored yourself to pull the taller and heavier male up.

Gravity had other plans as Tai jerked your arm into his direction, causing you to stumble into his figure on the ground.

“Tai!”

Cheering the male just wrapped his arms around you, laughing to his heart’s content as he rolled you over.

“You’re too small, [Name]. There wasn’t enough to pull me up!” he grinned and you couldn’t help but forgive him once more, a smile gracing your features as well.

However, the patience reached its end and it did so in the kitchen.

“Tai, can you get that for me?” you asked, pointing at the top shelf of the cabinet. Joining your side the male looked up, clicking his tongue as he easily reached for the item, carefully bringing it down to your outstretched arms before halting just an inch above you.

“Tai?” you growled, knowing that this was on purpose.

The male just hummed innocently, but didn’t make any indication that he was to move. When you tried to jump for it Tai only held it up higher, his other arm reaching for your waist as he planted a kiss on your head.

“How adorable you are,” he teased you, grinning once more before his expression contorted into a painful grimace and he lowered his arm.

“Mercy, [Name],” Tai groaned, holding his side into which you had jabbed, hard.

Snatching the item out of Tai’s hand you stuck your tongue out at him before stomping out of the kitchen.


End file.
